


The storms are raging on a rolling sea

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canadian Shack, Enemies to Lovers, Extra Treat, F/F, Post-Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey is searching for an old Jedi temple and finds someone she was never expecting to see again.





	The storms are raging on a rolling sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Contains scenes of humans hunting animals.

Rey's ship touched down at the bottom of a steep cliff. This planet's steep tilt meant the weather changed dramatically, bringing with it violent wind storms at any time. Her scans said the cliff would provide cover from the worst of the winds, and importantly, wouldn't funnel them into something even more powerful. She collected her gear, checking over everything, and touched her belt for the familiar, welcome weight of her lightsaber.

Outside the ship, the air moved briskly. She was near the equator of the planet, simmering in a million-year summer. On Jakku, the heat and wind would whip up sands to abrade every surface. Here, the land was more lush, at turns soaked with heavy rains and left to grow. Trees had never evolved here, nor had any been imported by the colonists from the one long-ago failed attempt at inhabiting this harsh, beautiful world. Ferns dominated the landscape, climbing skyward with green fingers or hugging the ground, choking out any chance of grass. Using her macrobinoculars, she spied a herd of the humanoid-sized herbivore lizards that dominated the landscape. A few species of predators had evolved to feed on them, separated from the herbivores by only a few twists in their reptilian DNA. She saw a lone hunter, the same mottled green as its prey, stalking at a distance from the herd, looking for any sudden opportunity for a meal.

The books said the Jedi had come here once. The system coordinates were written in an old, spidery hand on the delicate pages, along with a meandering description of what they'd found. She'd made a copy of the map, captured in holographic form, and now she generated it in front of herself.

Rey struck out in the direction marked. She skirted the huge meadow where the herbivores fed and kept an eye out for more predators. She didn't intend to become a meal opportunity.

Her path led her into the forest of ferns. She paid attention to her surroundings, aware of the hiding places available for ambush. All she heard was the hiss of insects and all she came across was a clutch of eggs, half-hidden in a deep thicket of ferns. A memory came back: she'd once found a steelbird nest inside an old wreck, still warm from the laying. The eggs had fed her for a full week. Today she wasn't starving. She left the nest undisturbed and continued her journey.

Paths wound through the ferns, deceptively wide. The herbivores had pushed aside vegetation as they'd passed through for places to hide their young. These weren't roads, even if the ground was bare and flat under her boots. Following one would lead her into the heart of the forest, not to her destination. She left a path, pushing between the high trunks.

She had expected a clearing. She had rather expected a stone building like the one on Ahch-To, or perhaps a duracrete one. Her goal appeared instead to be a living fern, its base far larger than the ones around it, with several tall shoots rising off from the roof to disguise themselves among the other high green leafy tops in the forest cover that blew and swayed in the high winds far above them. Another old Jedi Temple, this one built in harmony with its surroundings. Rey had expected something a bit more ostentatious.

She had not expected to find someone living there.

The woman didn't hear her at first. Rey's boot touched a dry fern twig that, in hindsight, appeared to have been placed with many others around the perimeter to act as alarms. Instantly, a blaster was in the woman's hand, aiming at Rey.

They stared at one another. "Hello," Rey said, attempting to be friendly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

The blaster didn't waver. "Who are you?"

A second sense told her honesty was not the best tack to take. "My name's Devi," she said, her memory of the steelbird eggs tied up with the memory of the person she'd shared them with long ago. "I'm an explorer. And you are?"

The woman didn't answer at first. She was tall for a human woman, beautiful in a severe, blunted fashion. Her blonde hair had been chopped evenly but untidily as though she had a sharp knife and no mirror. Even under her clothes, the flow of her muscles was obvious, and her large hands promised the kind of strength that could rip apart plastisteel or hold a lover solidly against a wall. Rey realized the turn of her thoughts, and covered with a cough. A glance from the woman suggested she knew precisely what Rey had been thinking, although Rey had no sense from her as a fellow Force sensitive.

"Lara." It was a lie. Rey knew the name was a lie. As her own had been the same, she didn't judge.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Lara. I found a map of this place and wanted to see what was here."

Lara, or whatever her true name was, gave Rey another look that said she didn't believe that lie, either, even though in fact it was the truth. "You've seen it. Some old ruin carved out of a tree, probably by the same kind of weapon you've got at your belt, Jedi."

Rey's hand dropped to her lightsaber, ready to kick herself. On a cooler world, she'd have worn a cloak, keeping her weapon hidden. This planet's climate had been too warm, and she hadn't expected company.

She was very aware of the blaster still pointed at her as she deliberately moved her hand away from the lightsaber's hilt. She was not a threat.

"Have you come to finish the job?" asked Lara. "I'm not as easy to kill as I look."

Finish? Rey paid close attention to her. She didn't know this woman's face, but she was familiar. The voice. Adrenaline sparked through her. "Finn said you were dead."

"FN-2187 has made that mistake on multiple occasions. Color me surprised he made it again." She watched Rey. Then with exaggerated care, Phasma lowered her blaster, holstering it. "Don't think I trust you but you obviously didn't expect me, and real Jedi are too honorable to kill someone in cold blood, or because their meals are late."

Rey stayed watchful. "How did you survive?"

"The same way I always do," said Phasma, and she turned away, showing Rey her back. For a moment, Rey considered it. This woman was the last survivor of the First Order's hierarchy, the arbiter of her best friend's worst punishments, a menace to the galaxy at large. The war was over, and this would be where the final blow was struck. No one would blame Rey.

Phasma was right. Jedi didn't kill in cold blood.

"I assume you came to see the Jedi Temple. There's not much left. Go look if you want." Ignoring Rey, she set back to her work. She'd been shucking the husks from vegetables. Beyond the huge fern, there was a small garden, sucking up the little light that filtered down through the high canopy. A line had been stretched between trunks, which held what Rey could only assume were Phasma's other clothes, still wet from the wash and dripping onto the vegetable patch.

Rey approached the temple. Two large shoots, much like giant leaves, covered a wide opening that had been cut away with a laser aeons ago. The doors moved aside with a push. Rey could feel the flow of moisture in the cells surrounding her as she stepped inside the living plant. Light filled the huge space, and Rey looked up, seeing a complex series of reflectors placed up the many stalks, bringing shafts of sunlight down from the top of the fern forest.

The sunlight gave her little to view. Phasma's bedroll lay tucked up against one living wall. Strange carvings had been made along the walls, grown twisted and bloated over the years until the figures were unrecognizable. Water flowed in from the stream outside, channeled in and out of the back wall in a narrow trough. One entire side was given over to shelves, and these had been her goal. Scrolls lay in the alcoves. Rey reached for one.

Behind her, Phasma said, "I wouldn't."

Her hand touched the first, and it crumbed under her fingers. Rey snatched her hand back. She examined the others, looking for a scroll in better condition, and quickly understood they were all the same.

"I was hoping to read them."

"Can you read dust?"

There were several empty alcoves. "You tried opening them."

"I was bored. I didn't think they would be interesting but they would have been better than nothing."

Rey pulled out her recorder. If she was lucky, she could make holographic copies which might capture some of the writing even coiled up this way. She began to scan the shelves.

"I doubt that will work."

"I came here to try," Rey said. "Why did you come?"

Phasma let out a bark of a laugh. "I'm wanted in half the galaxy. I found a place to hide. I'm surprised you haven't already tried to arrest me, for all the good that would do you."

"I didn't come to arrest you. I came for the scrolls." She finished her recording then shut the holocam off. She looked around the small, mean room. As punishments went, exile had always been popular. "Where's your ship?"

Phasma didn't bother with the discourtesy of another lie. "Stored. I found a safe place to keep it for when I need it again."

Rey had been hoping she'd say it was destroyed. A functioning ship meant an easy departure later. Luke had intended his self-exile to be permanent. Phasma was biding her time until she could creep out of hiding.

"How long do you intend to stay?"

"I haven't decided." She went to her bedroll and pulled out a satchell. As Rey watched, she recharged her blaster. "It was empty, you know. You could have killed me." She hefted it, pointed it at Rey once, then shrugged and reholstered it. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"What?"

"You're here. We've established we're not going to kill one another. I'm about to go hunt my dinner. You're welcome to join me."

Rey glanced towards the leaves of the door, which hung partially askew. "I thought you were having vegetables for dinner."

"Those aren't for me. Those are bait."

Out of curiosity, Rey followed her. Phasma loaded up an armful of the vegetables, now shorn of their thick husks. She led Rey through the forest back towards the large clearing. "You keep an eye out for those magnateeth. I imagine they haven't seen a lightsaber in a thousand years."

"The predators?"

Phasma gave her a withering look. Rey lit her saber. Phasma made her way out into the clearing, tossing the succulent treats towards the herd into a pile at the edge. Then she came back to the edge of the forest, crouching beside Rey in a thick hedge of shorter ferns.

Rey looked at her watching a few of the more inquisitive herbivores walk closer. She kept her own eyes open for any predators. At last, two of the herbivores reached the pile of food and begin eating. Phasma trained her blaster on one and fired a single shot, downing it instantly. The others scattered. Phasma said, "Wait here," and she walked out towards her kill, holstering her weapon. She bent down, checked the giant lizard was dead, and started to hoist it onto her strong back.

Rey spied movement in the ferns and she hurried out of her own hiding place, swinging her lightsaber at a hungry magnatooth who saw the easy dinner in front of it. "You get back," she warned. She'd fought off scavengers plenty of times back home. A show of force was typically enough. The creature pawed the ground, moving its head from side to side to view her with its slit yellow eyes. "Go on."

She heard a rough shout. A second predator had bounded out from the forest and leapt on Phasma as she dealt with the dead herbivore. Rey kept her eyes on the one in front of her as she backpedaled towards the other woman, whose shouts cut off suddenly.

Rey reached the beast, which had already taken hold of the leg of its usual prey, starting to drag it off. Rey hesitated. Phasma was clearly, obviously dead, her eyes staring at a sky she didn't see. Rey herself had no need for the herbivore. She kept up her lightsaber to keep it from going after her, and stood in front of Phasma's body as the first predator scampered closer, looking at them, then grabbed another leg of the herbivore, yanking it away from its companion.

Rey left them to tussle over their dinner. She bent down with a sigh. She grabbed Phasma's blaster and attached it to herself, and grunted as she lifted the body into a carry. This woman had been made of muscle, but Rey had been training as a Jedi for a long time. She filled herself with her connection with the Force as she lifted.

It was a long way back to the fern temple. The ground was soft. She could bury Phasma here where she'd lived the last few years of her life. Not a glorious end to the First Order, but nothing about that vicious regime had been glorious. She lay Phasma on the ground, and turned to collect some water from the stream to clean the blood from them both.

Phasma coughed.

Rey almost screamed.

She spun, lightsaber out, mind flashing to possibilities. She'd seen death before. Sometimes bodies made noises as they cooled, gases forming and settling out. Corpses found new ways to be horrible over the days and weeks.

Corpses didn't normally swear, stretch, or absently rub their torn skin back into place as they sat up. "Ugh," said Phasma. "I told you to keep watch."

Rey sat down. The ground wasn't as soft as she'd thought. "You were dead."

The woman rolled her eyes at her. "You were mistaken."

"No, I wasn't." Rey closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force. She could send the life force of other beings. The energy around Phasma was strange, twisted. She opened her eyes and looked at her. "You can't die?"

Phasma didn't reply. She got to her feet and went to the stream to wash. With no embarrassment, she peeled off her bloody clothes, dunked them into the water as Rey watched, and hung them to dry beside the others. Then she walked back inside. Rey followed her, watching as she dug out fresh clothes. Even as she watched, the marks and bruises faded to nothing. Flawless pale pink skin was hidden under plain garments. She found her eyes drawn to the pert breasts, and she looked away as Phasma closed her shirt.

"Enjoy the view?"

"How did it happen?"

"I was attacked by a magnatooth you were supposed to be watching out for."

"I stopped the first one. You didn't say they hunted in packs. Do they kill you often?"

"Not as often as they used to." She pushed past Rey and looked. "You should have grabbed the grassivore."

"I already had a burden to carry, unless you wanted to be the magnatooth's dessert."

Phasma glared at her, then stared up. Rey was aware that a noise had been growing. The wind was picking up. Phasma sighed again. "How far away is your ship?"

"Not far."

"You need to get back to it right now, or you're staying here for a while. That's a storm." She went to her pile of vegetables and grabbed more, bringing them inside. "I was hoping to have grassivore for the next few days. Are you going?"

Rey stooped and helped her pick up the food. She had no reason to feel guilty. She'd helped, and this although Phasma was a sworn enemy. "I'll help you bring this inside."

The wind grew stronger. The towering ferns blocked the worst of it, but they rocked and swayed dangerously, including the shoots at the top of the temple fern. Suddenly, large beads of water, thick and hard, began pelting the ground. Phasma grabbed her clothes from the line and pulled them inside just as the heavy downpour started.

Clouds high above blocked the sunlight down to the main room. Rey had a glow lamp in her pack which she lit in the middle of the space. "How long do storms last?"

"No more than a week, usually."

Rey's jaw dropped. "A week?"

"You should have gone back to your ship." The suggestion was pointless. Rey wouldn't have made it back before the storm. She'd have been caught out, blinded by water and wind, unable to take off even if she'd reached the small ship.

"I have enough rations with me for a month."

Phasma smiled in the glow lamp's light. "Good." She turned to her harvest with a sigh, getting a pot of water from the stream, then lighting her small camp stove. She threw several of the larger ones in with bad grace. "They're foul," she explained at Rey's curious look. "Blanching takes out the worst of the taste. The grassivores eat them like sweets."

"And you'd rather eat grassivore."

"After you try these, you'll think the same."

She wound up blanching all the vegetables while she and Rey portioned out the rations. Rey kept looking outside, letting the rain in every time she did until Phasma snapped at her to stop. "You're worse than a stormtrooper. When I say 'don't,' that doesn't mean 'do it again in two minutes because perhaps I've changed my mind.'"

The reminder pulled Rey back to awareness. She hadn't forgotten who this woman was, only allowed herself a bit of ease around her. Phasma was not an ally. She had trained and tormented her soldiers, wiping their minds, sending them to die. She'd tried to kill Finn multiple times, and multiple times, he'd been sure she was gone for good, only to see her pop up like a frightening face painted on a bubble ball.

"How did it happen?"

"You asked me that before. The magnatooth. Can't you remember anything?"

"You can't die. That's not a typical human trait, not even among the Jedi. What happened to you?"

Phasma looked at her food stewing in the pot. She said nothing.

Rey thought back to the First Order records they'd found, after. "There was a program. Project Plagueis. It was cancelled after Snoke died."

Phasma said, "I'm surprised our illustrious new Supreme Leader didn't delete those files after he killed the previous Supreme Leader. Lord Snoke was chasing immortality for himself and his star pupils. He didn't bother asking for volunteers, which is just as well as all the test subjects died. I was the only success, and they never found a reason."

"You kept serving them? Even after that?"

"The First Order was the strongest force in the galaxy. They'd given me eternal life. Why would I ever leave?"

The truth hung in the air around her words. She had left in the end, slinking away after another death when she'd seen the Order crumbling around her. Maybe she saw them too. She stirred the boiling pot of water.

They ate a few bites of the vegetables. They were horrid, Rey had to admit.

"They'll keep us alive if the rations run out," Phasma said, taking another bite from her rations bar.

After, Rey set up her bedroll beside the shelf, and set herself to examining her holograms. With some care, she could unroll the holographic scrolls, but only scraps of words had been captured. She would rescan them, try to piece together more. It seemed like she would be here for a long, long time.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Rey asked. "You knew I couldn't kill you for long. You've had several chances to shoot me. You know I will have to report your position when I leave."

"You don't have to. You're thinking about it. It's all over your face."

"Fine," Rey said. "Let's say I haven't made up my mind yet. That doesn't explain why you've left me alive."

Phasma shrugged. "It's been three years since I had someone else to talk to. And you're pretty."

With that, she removed her clothes, hung them beside the rest of her wet garments, then snuggled into her bedroll. "Turn that off."

Rey turned off the glow lamp, then lay awake for a long time.

* * *

Days passed. Rey wore down the charge on her holocam, scanning and rescanning the scrolls. She'd managed to document entire paragraphs of information, which would be valuable as soon as she had access to a translation to discover what the words said. Phasma had a single datapad with her, and she sat in her bedroll reading, occasionally joining Rey to peer over her shoulder as she was reading the scrolls.

"Do you spend most of your time naked?" Rey asked her, as Phasma sat behind her, reading over her shoulder.

"In here? Of course. I only have a few sets of clothes. If they're to last with the magnatooth attacks, I don't want to wear them out when I don't need to. You should consider the same." She'd mended the holes in her garments with rough, uneven stitches. A few more years of this and she'd have patchwork clothes made more of the thread she'd used to put them together than of the original cloth. A hard smile touched her lips. "I forgot. Jedi don't permit carnality. No wonder they died out. A well-maintained breeding program would have served them well. Lord Snoke was considering that, you know." She glanced at Rey's face. "I imagine if he'd survived longer, you would have become an important part of his plan."

Rey shuddered and pulled away. "I'd rather not think about it."

"Don't you? He kept a handful of Force sensitives around, not just that ridiculous brat. You've never pictured one of them taking you by the shoulders and helping you break the Jedi Code?"

"No."

"Right. Jedi don't."

Rey sighed. "As far as I can tell, there was no specific rule against sex. They were more worried about attachment." Given how Luke's attachment to his nephew had destroyed so much, perhaps they'd been right. "I'm traveling to the older ruins trying to piece together what they did and didn't believe. I have to learn on my own." She shook her head sadly. "There's so little left and no one to ask."

Phasma sat back. "You're the only one? Still?"

"There are others out there with the Force. I'm not ready to teach someone younger. The older ones have already walked away and aren't coming back."

"Then you're alone, too."

* * *

The rain went on. A week passed, and it continued. Despite Phasma's warning, Rey looked outside every day. Her clothes hung next to Phasma's. She'd been correct on that. Wearing them out faster helped no one.

"You said a week."

"I said usually. It's your move."

They had a game board made out in the dirt on the floor, playing pieces made of discarded vegetable rind. Rey had forgotten the rules, but that was fine because Phasma cheated. She'd carved a die from another rind and introduced it into play two days in. It passed the time and kept the sound of the constant rain from driving them mad.

Rey examined the board. She moved one of her pieces three spaces, then jumped and moved another two.

"You can't do that," Phasma said. "If you jump, you can only move one more ahead."

"You jumped and moved two in your last move."

"That was after a skip. It's allowed after a skip."

The rain poured.

* * *

Rey counted the days by the empty wrappers. They would run out of rations bars in another five days, which left only the terrible vegetables. She'd lived close enough to starvation to accept that the vegetables were a superior choice. She didn't have to like it.

"We should have eaten them first," she said, two hours after their last conversation had dwindled and died.

Phasma sat in thought for a long time. "They wouldn't have tasted any better," she replied after another hour.

Perhaps it was the slow flow of their minutes and days, the dullness of the game. Perhaps it was the sight day in and out of Phasma's large, graceful, beautiful body. Rey didn't know her reasons, and she didn't care to examine them as she crawled out of her own bedroll and walked over to the other.

"What do you want?" Phasma asked her, but her eyes were bright in the glow lamp. Even as Rey bent down, she reached her hand to grab her and bring her face to her own. "It's about time," she said, breaking the kiss. "I considered waking you up last night by crawling between your legs and looking for something good to eat."

The simple want in her words sent a shiver through Rey even in the hot confines of this small space. She'd listened last night, and several nights before, as Phasma had quietly gasped her way through a climax under her bedroll before falling asleep. Rey had stayed in her own bed, waiting for the quiet snores to begin before she did the same. They should have done this sooner.

"Why don't you look now?"

Rey sat, slowly positioning herself to rest on Phasma's lap. She kissed her harder, and just as she'd thought from the first time she'd seen her large hands, they were perfect for holding someone, powerful as they squeezed, electrifying as they pushed Rey's shoulders against the bedroll, then slid down to hold her hips still as Phasma kissed her way down Rey's belly. Rey shouted and jerked at the first intimate taste. Phasma's arms held her in place.

It had been too long since the last time anyone but her own hand had brought her off. Rey moaned and begged as she was penetrated with two strong fingers, and a moment later, lights flashed behind her eyes. She growled as Phasma kept going, wrenching another two orgasms from Rey as she squirmed, too sensitive for this and too needy to stop.

At last, Phasma released her. She'd have bruises, and Rey relished that thought, relished the imprint of Phasma's hands on her hips. Phasma slid up beside her, and with no ceremony, slid her damp fingers into Rey's mouth.

"Much better than the vegetables," she said into Rey's ear. Rey tasted herself, tasted Phasma's skin, suckled both as she lay in a sweet haze.

"Much."

She sighed, looking at the woman in the low light. Beautiful, she'd thought, and even more so now. Rey smiled at her, kissing her.

Then she turned, pressing her into the bedroll. Phasma fought, but Rey had the Force on her side, and kept her still. She drew an eager hand over the mound of one breast, stroking the nipple then pressing her lips against the dark circle of her other areola, licking it into a peak as she'd longed to do for days. She could spend hours exploring the valley between them. But first, she wanted her own taste of the valley between Phasma's thighs.

"My turn."

* * *

They went back to their game intermittently, Rey now making up new rules as often as her companion did. It passed the time. So did the sex. Rey brought her bedroll to join Phasma's, giving them room to lounge. She liked the deep-throated yell Phasma made when she came, and she loved the feel of her fingers rubbing out knots in Rey's back before they massaged her buttocks then found softer places to massage.

The rain went on, stopping suddenly after two more days. Rey was half-asleep, nestled against Phasma's broad back, when the lack of sound woke her fully. She climbed out of the bedroll and went to the door. Everything outside was muddy and bleak. But other than soft drips from the leaves above their heads, the downpour had finally ended.

"Hey," she said, coming back to bed and shoving Phasma's shoulder. "Storm's over."

Phasma waved her hand and went back to sleep. Rey went to wake her again, and paused. The storm was over. She could leave. She should leave, before it started again.

Rey crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes.

* * *

Against her better judgement, she let Phasma take her lightsaber when she went out to collect the lizard she'd just shot, leaving Rey with the blaster. Stun shots took less energy, and Rey only had to fire once at the magnateeth before they got the message.

"It's easier with two," Phasma said as they lugged the carcass home.

"Most things are."

Rey didn't watch as Phasma prepared the meat. She'd seen enough dead bodies in her life. She made one final scan of the scrolls, hoping to gather information for later. The cam power source died midway through.

As the grassivore cooked over a large fire, Rey packed her gear.

"You could stay," Phasma said, watching her. "You're useful to have around."

"I have places to see." She closed her bag. "You could come see them with me."

Phasma tilted her head. "First, I'm still wanted out there. The moment your friends find out I'm alive, I'll be hunted. Second, don't mistake my offer for some soft romantic gesture. I meant that you're useful. I need a second person to help, and having you here meant I didn't lose my mind during another long storm, even if you did eat most of the food."

Rey gave her a look, but the smile she met said it was only a tease.

"They're looking for Captain Phasma, not Lara. You could be someone else. Don't think of it as a romantic gesture. Think of it as a second chance."

"I don't need a second chance. I have an infinite number of second chances."

"Then why not risk one of those chances with me?"

The fire crackled and smoked. They watched each other warily, Rey's heart hammering. She knew this was a bad idea. She knew Finn would figure out the ruse quickly enough as soon as he met "Lara" and he might never forgive Rey. But this wasn't about him.

"What will people say if the last Jedi has a lover traveling with her?"

That wasn't a refusal. "Whatever they want to say. I get to decide what I do." She snapped her pack closed. "What do you want to do?"

Phasma looked down at the fire. She looked up at the high fronds above them. She looked back at the fern temple. She looked at Rey.

"Fine," she said, in a weariness that was more than half play. "I suppose if I have all these lives ahead of me, I might be able to spare one for you. Just one, mind. If I get killed on your behalf again, I'm leaving."

"'Again?'"

"That last time was your fault."

"It was not. You didn't tell me there would be two of them."

They argued about the matter, and Phasma got the meat cooked and ready for travel, and she dithered around the temple packing her own things, and Rey tackled her to the bedroll before she could roll it up, and that led to a much better going-away celebration. They didn't get a proper start back to Rey's ship for hours.

As new starts went, Rey thought, theirs wasn't half bad.


End file.
